Hyness
"You called for the medic, I'm your fellow." ~ Hyness' introduction'' '''Hyness is one of the characters on LuigiFan00001's channel. He makes his first appearance via a cameo in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 37: The SECOND VOTING, when he watches the voting in secret. He later appears again in Episode 40: Gonzo's Grand Quiz, where he's seen helping out the game. But while that's happening, he turns Mew and Mewtwo into toys and kidnaps them. By the time Triple the Treats! ''came out, it turns out he was the mastermind behind all the events occurring throughout Season 3, all while using Meta Knight as his puppet. Appearance Hyness dons a long white cloak with gold lines, and yellow eyes peeking through the hood. There is a blue emblem atop the hood. Underneath the hood, he has blue skin, a large nose, striped chameleon-like eyes and striped pointy ears. Personality Hyness is insane, very insane. He has a habit of rambling very fast at points, usually due to insanity or anger, though he's able to snap himself out of it. He's also shown to be a bit caring of his son, Magolor. Episode Appearances *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 37: The SECOND VOTING *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 40: Gonzo's Grand Quiz *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 41: Chaos Tag *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 42: Meet the Monokubs *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 43: Scavenge of Four *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 44: Triple the Threats! *A Formula for Heartache: A LuigiFan00001 Valentine’s Day Special. (Face Reveal) Quotes ''"Son, I command you to be quiet, now play the game!" "Now to put you here in my happy house. Enjoy your stay, as it will soon be eternal! Hehehehehe!! *snort* *snort*" "Don't you ever talk to me, or my son, again." "Alright, bring in the dancing lobsters." "Ah the despair of only having three points, oh such agony, on our contestants' faces!" "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY SON!!!" '~ Hyness after being antagonized by Meta Knight for telling Magolor to kiss him (although Meta Knight was daydreaming about being with his fangirls). "Well, I must be off. Oh by the way, did you read page 437 of my book? You'll find out that Peter Griffin is actually... '(Magolor: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!)"'' "You see son? That is how someone of your... retunt size, can get to find one of the... Laaaadies~" "You have much to learn. After all, your father is very well with the laaaaadies~ Why just the other week, Becky and I went on the town! '(Becky: Put me down.) The two of us had a wonderful candlelit dinner! (Becky: Crow actually kidnapped you, idiot.) And then, oh then, we went for-"'' "Oh that's even better, now I can get my groove on with the laaaadies!" ~ '''Hyness after his hood fell off.' ''"OH CURSE IT ALL! Oh this is ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous! I can't find anyone of the laaadies to get with Hyness! No, Hyness gets thrown under the bus, like every year! EVERY YEAR Hyness gets thrown under the bus! I try so hard, so hard! But no, no one can find Hy-" "Son, what do you want? Can't you see your father is sulking!?" "Does it involve Void Termina?" ~ '''His Reply to Magolor asking for help.' ''"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sulk in my room. You all suck!" "We played a very particular game, did we not?" "B-Buy it...? Buy it? BUY IT!? YOU SEE HERE, LISTEN HERE, LISTEN HERE, YOU STUPID, ANNOYING, IGNORANT, LITTLE OCTOPUS. I PUT MANY PROXIES AND MANY TRAPS AND MANY PLANS IN MY WAY. I DECIDED TO MANIPULATE JUDD, I MADE THE CALARA CORPS HAPPEN. BUT DID ANYONE THANK HYNESS FOR THIS. NO! NO THANKS FOR HYNESS, HYNESS DOESN'T DESERVE ANY THANKS! WHOOP-DE-DOO! WHOOP-DE-DO! I EVEN MANAGED TO BRAINWASH OTHERS LIKE YUKIKI AND MAKE THEM INTO THE MAJOR PARTS OF THE ANTI-CALARA CORPS, THE VERY FIGHTING FORCE THAT THE CALARA CORPS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GOING UP AGAINST! NO, NO, NO ONE THANKS HYNESS, HYNESS IS JUST A LITTLE PAW IN THE BACKGROUND! WHOOP-DE-DOO, WHOOP-DE-DOO! I EVEN MANAGED TO MAKE THE BEST, THE GREATEST VILLAIN IN ALL OF THE STUFFED FLUFFED FRANCHISE! SO MANIPULATIVE, SO QUIET, SUCH COMPLEX MORALS, ALL THROWN OUT THE WINDOW! NO THANKS TO HYNESS! HOO HOO HOO! SO I DECIDED TO COME INTO THE GAME MYSELF IN EPISODE 40 AND DISGUISE MYSELF AS A MEDIC, BUT NO! NOTHING HAPPENS FOR HYNESS, HOO HOO HOO! HYNESS IS JUST THROWN OUT THE DOOR LIKE AN OLD FLY ON A WALLPAPER! WELL GUESS WHAT, HYNESS IS BACK AND HE'S TAKING OVER THIS GAME! AND NOW THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP HIM! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYNESS, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" '~ Hyness's true intentions revealed''' ''"ENOUGH! You will have your chance... but this, this is my shining moment." "META KNIGHT, THE VIOLINS. GO." "How dare you dodge my attacks!" "It's no fair... it's not fair... I try so hard... I get everything all worked out on my behalf..." "No matter... no matter no matter... we'll be back, we will return... with a vengeance. You have not seen the last of our foundation. And son, do take care. Regards, your own father. Farewell." Trivia Category:Villains Category:Insane Characters Category:Kirby Plush Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Magic Elementals Category:Psychopaths Category:Aliens